


Horror Movies & Boyfriends

by orphan_account



Series: fundywastaken oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, but dw he is also a sweet boyfriend, dream is a teasing boyfriend, fundy is WEAK with horror, horror movie, im here to fill the fundywastaken tag, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Halloween is near and Dream suggested they watch horror movies together. Fundy soon realized he made a grave mistake agreeing to it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: fundywastaken oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988752
Comments: 17
Kudos: 320





	Horror Movies & Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt beta this so if u see any mistakes no u didnt

Fundy realized he had made a grave mistake as soon as he sat down on his boyfriend’s couch. Halloween was coming up and Dream had wanted to watch a scary movie marathon with him. Now, Fundy wasn’t really a fan of horror, in fact it terrified him. But instead of revealing that to Dream, he had boasted about how he could watch any scary movie. He wasn’t a wimp.

He was a wimp. He was a huge wimp and now he was stuck in Dream’s apartment, roped into watching scary movies for the whole night. fundy wasn’t about to back out now though, no he needed to show off to Dream that he could handle any stupid little jumpscare. Glancing at the list of movies Dream had lined up on his coffee table, he let out a shudder. He was fucked.

Dream plopped down next to him on the couch, shaking him out of his inner turmoil. “Hey I made some popcorn. Ready for the movies?” 

He looked so excited and Fundy could do nothing but give a (not) shaky yes. Reaching for the bowl, he crammed a handful of popcorn into his mouth, trying to calm his nerves while Dream put in the first movie. 

Dream turned off all of the lights before settling back down next to Fundy. The movie started and Fundy could already feel the panic bubbling up. Cocooning himself more in his blanket, he subtly scooted closer to Dream. He brought his legs up to his chest, using them as a small shield from the screen.

After a few minutes of watching the characters struggle, the first jumpscare happened. Fundy flinched, moving even closer to Dream. He heard him chuckle before wrapping an arm around Fundy’s shoulders. 

“I thought you said you could handle horror?” Dream gave him a teasing smile. 

Fundy huffed and moved back to his original position, mourning the loss of Dream’s comfort. “I wasn’t scared! It just caught me off guard..” Fundy stuck his tongue out, going back to focusing on the movie.

He missed Dream’s eye roll but they both settled back down, just in time to witness another scare. Fundy fought the urge to jump again, clenching his teeth so hard he thought they would break under the pressure. He refused to acknowledge Dream smirking at him. The bastard. 

Thankfully, the movie slowed down some and Fundy was saved from any further pain (and embarrassment). Just as he was getting comfortable, a character was killed on screen. Fundy let out a shriek and latched onto Dream’s arm. Dream started cackling and Fundy wanted death. 

He tried to ignore Dream’s wheezes, instead giving him a glare that probably came out more as a pout. Dream, ever the gentleman, tried to calm down his laughter for Fundy’s sake. After calming his laughter, he ended up dragging Fundy close and wrapped his arm around his shoulders once again. As much as Fundy wanted to prove to Dream he could handle horror, he really enjoyed the comfort and found himself scooting even closer. Tucked into Dream’s side, he found his anxieties easing away. 

He survived the next scares with minimal embarrassment and breathed out a sigh of relief once the end credits started rolling. His relief was short lived however. Dream stood up and stretched before turning to Fundy and asking a question he truly dreaded. 

“You up for one more?” Oh the smirk on Dream’s face. 

Before Fundy’s brain caught up with his mouth he found himself agreeing. He wanted to take it back immediately, not wanting to sit through another 2 hours of pain, but it was too late. Once again ignoring Dream’s smug expression, he settled back down, trying to tame his tail’s nervous twitching. 

They both settled back into their original positions, waiting for the movie to begin. Fundy started realizing early on that this movie was a lot scarier than the first they had watched. He could feel himself start to get genuinely scared, praying the movie ended sooner rather than later. 

After a chase scene, it seemed the characters were safe and Fundy let out a relieved sigh. Seconds later, a massive jump scare happened. Fundy screamed, scrambling onto Dream’s lap and hid his face on Dream’s shoulder. He was visibly shaking now, gripping tightly to his boyfriend’s hoodie. 

Dream didn’t laugh this time, apparently realizing Fundy was seriously scared this time. He paused the movie, rubbing Fundy’s back gently.

“Hey, hey we can stop watching baby. I didn’t realize this was scaring you so bad it’s okay.” He smoothed down Fundy’s hair, gently fingering his fluffy ears before pulling back to see his face. 

Fundy pouted. “I wanted to prove I could handle these movies, but now i’ve just ended up torturing myself for 3 hours.” He let his head fall back onto Dream’s shoulder letting out a muffled groan.

Dream snorted. “You know you don’t have to prove anything like that to me right? We could have watched literally anything and I would have been fine with that. I just want you to be able to enjoy it too.” 

Fundy brought his head back up, taking in his boyfriend’s face. He looked genuinely worried, and Fundy felt a little guilty at making Dream worry about him over something so stupid. Fundy nervously twisted Dream’s hair before resting his hands on his chest. Dream brought his hand up to Fundy’s face, gently running his thumb over his lip before pulling Fundy closer. 

Their kiss was gentle, soothing Fundy’s nerves and previous anxiety in an instant. He brought his hands up in Dream’s hair, pulling gently on the strands. A few more seconds passed before they both pulled back, their eyes lidded. Fundy nuzzled his nose into Dream’s neck and they both held each other, enjoying each other's presence. 

After a few minutes passed, Fundy finally broke the silence.

“Hey can we watch Treasure Planet?”

**Author's Note:**

> another fic out after a single day has passed im on a roll. jk i wont be posting anything until after halloween bc i dont celebrate for personal reasons, but i wanted to give smth to you all. so heres ur obligiatory horror movie night fic for the season.
> 
> also i rlly want to take requests??? but im not sure how id go about setting that up so pls leave a comment if u have an idea for how i could do it!!! thank u all for reading <3


End file.
